Queen Hermione Persona
by ceragrai scarlet
Summary: Queen Hermione Persona. She is feared by her people for she has a treacherous heart. The smell of death and war always lingers around her, but a midst in the chaos she met a man. A man who stood against her, his name is Harry, Harry Potter. WARNING: OC & AU
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, i created this story not as fanfic at first but i decided to change it into a harry potter fanfic :3 **

NOTE: i do not own the characters of harry potter.. but i have original characters in here

**WARNING: OC  
**

**Please comment :3**

Prologue

The man unsheathes his sword slowly. He gazed at it, as it gleams with the candle light on the table. It was dark and only the candle light gives warmth from the cold darkness of the room, but not on his cold heart. He wears a sorrowful face but his eyes belies a deep anger. He said "I'm going," A man older than him, peered out of the gloom behind him as he said those words. "Jose, there is still time for you to change your mind," the older man spoke with a face of fear for his young brother.

"Brother, please don't think that I am doing this for revenge. I and the others who have chosen to fight only wanted for the people here to live peacefully," Jose explained, as he laid down his sword gently on the table. He did not look at his brother, He wanted to hide his bitterness as his brother does not understand him.

"I hope that is true, but I know deep in your heart you still sought for revenge, on that day when the Queen besieged our land," His brother said. While repressing their memories of the torture that they had gone through.

Jose was silent. What his brother said were true. It was seven years ago, the queen wanted to rule this land but many people opposed it, and because of that she used force.

"Indeed, many people died that day." Jose's brother added, as if he could read his younger brother's mind. He sighed. He doesn't want that kind of tragedy again. "Jose, it's all in the past. We are at peace with the Queen,"

"No one is at peace. As long as the Queen lives!" Jose exclaimed. Anger filled his heart. Jose replied to his brother, Disappointment fills his voice. "Your wife was killed on that day; why aren't you angry after all of that had happened? Do you not despise the Queen on what she had done?!"

"I am, but anger will not do any good!" he grabbed Jose's shoulder, for he knew that his younger brother wouldn't stand a chance if he opposed the Queen. "But you still haveyour wife and children, don't do this to them,"

"Yes! I know that. That is why I'm doing this to protect them. You should realize this brother. Even now the killing has not stopped. I don't want to wait for that day! Knowing that all of us will be killed, dying without doing anything." Jose said, he look at his brother with determination in his eyes. "I'm not going to convince you to fight with us. Please take my wife and my children far away from here,"

Jose turned his back and walked away as his brother silently watched. Believing that his brother will protect his wife and children. He stepped outside of his house, a large armed group of people welcomed him. Grim determination in their eyes, they were all prepared as they held their weapons tightly. His heart felt a pinch of doubt, for he knew that he will die in the end, but even so, he believe that they will be the victors in the end.

Jose raised his sword. It gleamed through the fire on the torches that the rebels held. It was night and all of them are prepared to die to gain back on what belongs to them. "We will win this war, for FREEDOM!'

"FOR FREEDOM!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen

**Chapter 1**

The night seems to be longer as the battle had brought again the terror of the past. The battle between the queen and the rebels had been going for six hours. It was like a hunt, everyone was a prey, and even the innocents had been brought into the battlefield.

It was raining. Harry was running barefooted in the darkness. His feet was stained with dirt, wounds and pain as he had been running for an hour. The lightning was his only guide on his path and the power of roar of the thunder was the same as his eagerness to reach back home. The only thing in his mind right now was his family. He couldn't stop blaming himself for leaving for too long. He had heard some men talking about the trouble that was happening in his home on the town he had went, and as he had heard this, he immediately ran back.

Finally harry could see his home. It was a small cottage house for a poor family. As he had reach his house, he swung the door open and with a flash of lightning, he saw his father. His father was sitting in sorrow as he tries to hide his tears in his hands, ignoring the person who had entered his home or rather he was too sorrowful to notice at all. "Where are they?" harry asked. He knows what was happening right now is too obvious but he wants to break the wall of agony between them. He could not look around as he feared reality. He still wishes that everything was an act. His father was silent but harry waited for him to speak. Harry lowered his head, he already knew the answer but he still kept denying the truth. He wanted to believe that he can do something, hoping that miracles exist. His emotions came crashing, he could not think straight anymore as fear, sorrow and pain had consume his heart and mind. He turned his back as he decided that he will not stay and do nothing, but before he could even make a step, he felt someone grab his arm. He looked back, seeing his father with a horrid look in his face.

"Where are you going?" his father asked in horror.

"To see the queen," harry said with a cold heart.

"Are you a fool? You are going to kill yourself." His father was shocked as his son had said those words with no fear.

"I can't bear this anymore!" harry said angrily but not at his father but to himself. He felt useless.

"But you must, no one returns alive after they see the queen insolently. We may be the only once left in this family but this does not mean that you could gamble your own life!" his father cried. "Preserve your life my son, so you may have a chance to escape this fate,"

"I have seen so many people die in vain, I couldn't do anything. If watching them die is the means of living, then I don't want live,"

"Don't be a fool Harry! Listen to me!" His father said angrily.

"If gambling my own life has a chance of changing this. Then I will take that chance," Harry he said and immediately ran, leaving his father and his home behind. He could hear his father calling him to come back but Harry ignored it and kept on running.

The rain had not yet stop. Harry could feel the mud in his feet as it made it hard for him to keep his pace. It was slippery but this does not stop him from wanting to see the queen.

It took him time as he had finally reach the outskirts of the Persona kingdom. This is where the battle took place. He stop, and looked around to see the scars that the battle had left. It was like a living hell. Fire had consumed almost every houses in sight, not even the rain could extinguish the burning sensation of fire that dances along, and blood can be seen around the cold grounds as the rain washed it slowly away from the corpses. It was not a good sight as the corpses had been torn apart cruelly. The head can be seen as it was like the body was buried beneath the grounds, some however have been cut to half and dozens of arms can be seen on the far side as if it had been collected for a purpose. The sight had made Harry puked in disgust as the idea on how they were tortured, slowly embedded on his mind. The scene was endless, even he had not seen how horrid they had been tortured. He could feel the pain as if he had been part of their damnation.

Harry woke from his thoughts as he suddenly heard someone crying. He looked around trying to find the person who he had heard and there he saw a woman in grieve. In her arms, she held a child but the child could not be identified anymore as the child's face was cut almost into half and the blood that is gauzing from its face had covered almost the whole body of the child and even on the woman, but even so, she held the child close into her arms. It was not a good sight. He could feel the agony of the woman as she cries the child's name. The roar of thunder almost consume her voice but he could hear her cry the word 'basil'. She was trying to shake the child to wake up, she kept doing it while crying the child's name, trying to wake the child from the nightmare, but the one who was in the nightmare is the woman. The nightmare that is happening had consume the woman fully as she herself had already lost her mind.

Harry knew he could not do anything to ease her pain. He is not a doctor, but a mere farmer who also had lost their love ones from the nightmare. It brings him pain to leave but he had no choice as he had his own purpose. He turned his back to the woman and started to run to the northern eastern part of the outskirt of persona city. _'If the Queen were still here, she would be around near her castle,' _He thought. As he had reach far, no houses could be seen anymore but few corpses could still be seen. He search through the plains and saw not far from him is a silhouette of a few people. He started to run towards them and in an instant he immediately recognize one of them. A man in a dark hooded clothe. _'Snape'_

Snape, is the Queen's right hand, protector and famous with the name of the great mage of Zeana. A carriage carried by two magic soldier can be seen beside Snape, as Harry slowly recognize each silhouettes. The magic soldiers are inhuman as they are created with pure magic, a puppet with no soul. They only move as they were told by their master. A scary weapon that man had yet defeated.

Harry fasten his pace as he finally found the queen. _'The queen is inside the carriage._'

As he was almost near, a magic soldier suddenly appeared in front of him. Stopping him from taking another step near the queen. "Please stop this," Harry shouted. He was a twenty feet away from where Snape and the Queen is, but his voice could still be heard as Snape was startled at his sudden commotion.

"How dare you! Who are you thinking that could speak, opposing the will of the queen?" Snape said in a raspy voice in anger.

"Most of the people you have killed are innocent!" Harry said, gasping his breath from running.

"The sins of the others are also their sins,"

"That does not make any sense!" Harry was filled in anger as he heard his reasoning. A foolish reason that he had ever heard in his life.

"If other people had stop them from rebelling, this would not had happened. No one even dared to warn the queen. If I didn't know that is going to happen then the queen would be in greatly in danger," Snape spat.

"You still don't have the right to take innocent lives! Soon enough the kingdom will be deserted. How can a ruler rule her country without her people?" Harry spat back.

"Insolent fool! How dare you talk back! Kill him!" Snape ordered angrily.

The magic soldier pushed Harry down in his knees and took out an axe, raising it, above its head. _'I'm going to die'_ Harry thought in fear. He closed his eyes, anticipating the end of his life. He could feel his body shaking. The magic soldier swing his axe. THUD! Harry immediately opened his eyes, and in front of him he saw a man. It was him, his reflection from the axe, the magic soldier had missed. "But your majesty!"Harry heard Snape's voice. He look to see Snape in surprise. Harry was clueless on what had happened. "Do I need to repeat myself?" The queen spooked. It was the first time he had heard the queen's voice. It was then that he realize that the queen had save his life. "I apologize your majesty," Snape said, but a disappointed looked can be seen in his face.

"Tell me your name," the queen suddenly asked was still shaken from what had happen.

"Speak up boy. The queen had asked for your name," Snape snorted.

Harry stood. "Harry, my name is Harry Potter," He said. His body were still shaking in fear, but his voice was straight and proud. He was glad that he did not stuttered, he doesn't want for the queen to see him as a weakling.

"Well Harry, you are certainly different from the others that I had encountered. You have wisdom like no other." The queen praised. "I am looking forward to your future. You and your family could go anywhere as you wish and freely seek knowledge that you are interested in."

Harry was deeply surprise by the queen's words and her generosity. He could not believe that the queen had taken interest on him, just because of what he had said. Harry looked at the queen but wasn't able to distinguish on what she looked like as the curtains is blocking her features. He saw her telling something to Snape but he could not hear to what it was.

"As you wish your majesty," Snape bowed to the queen. He grab something from his sleeves and pulled something out. Throwing it towards Harry, and it fell near in his feet. Harry looked at it and saw that it's a small sacked full of gold coins. His eyes widen, he had never seen a great deal of money before in his life. With it, he can buy twenty more lands as each big as their farm is.

"Let us return to the castle," The queen ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Snape bowed again to the queen. "Head back to the castle!" Snape ordered. The magic soldiers that held the queen's carriage started to move and carried the queen away. Snape looked back at Harry. "You are very lucky indeed, as the queen had given you a chance to live. If I were you, I would use this chance to leave and never return again in this place," Snape left after he had those words,

Harry was frozen, not because of what Snape had said but the unexpected things that had happened especially when his life is on the verge of death. He does not have the strength anymore to move or to talk back but even if he could, he would not dare it anymore.


	3. Chapter 2: The start of change

**Chapter 2**

Queen Hermione was in deep thoughts. She was thinking about the man, named Harry Potter and to what he had said. _'Soon enough the kingdom will be deserted. How can a ruler rule her country without her people?' _the queen repeated on what Harry had said in her thoughts. She had never thought anything like that before nor even care on what will happen to her people as long as she live her life in peace. She is a ruler but not a ruler to rule the Zeana, and she herself had accepted that long ago, as she knew she had a different purpose. "Your majesty is everything alright?" her thoughts were suddenly disturb. "Yes, I am," She replied immediately. "We have arrive," Snape said.

The queen slowly step out of the carriage. She was wearing a black dress but she was not wearing a crown for her crown is a mask. Her mask covers around her eyes and the color of the mask made her brown eyes stand out. Her mask symbolizes her last name, Hermione Persona and she named her kingdom after her name and made it as the main Kingdom of Zeana, to where her castle could be found.

As her feet reached the ground, she look up to see her castle. Her castle was high above like a mountain with a staircase, composing of one hundred steps. She sighed as she remember the first time she had walk up the stairs, it was not pleasant. The Magic soldiers could not carry the carriage on the stairs as their feet is not suitable and their body would not be able to balance once they step in, but as much as she wanted to take away the stairs, Snape told her that this is a proper design to see any trespassers.

The voice of a crowd was suddenly heard from afar. Queen Hermione look to where it came from, and there she saw a crowd far but near enough to be seen. Two magic soldier is in front of them as to warn them not to get anymore near, and none of them dare as they know how powerful the soldiers is, but this does not stop them from wanting to see the queen. "There is the queen!" someone shouted from the crowd. Their cries became more louder as they all seen the queen. Some of them plead but some argued.

"Please give me back my son!" A woman cried.

"Please spare us, forgive us," cried the others.

"Why are you apologizing? They are the ones who started this massacre!" said a man angrily. Some people agreed.

"Stop it! I didn't come here to get killed because of you!" The other argued back. Their cries became more louder.

Snape Sighed at the scene, "Your orders your majesty?" he asked.

Queen Hermione was quiet while looking at them in amusement but the scene was tiring as countless times this scene had already happened. "Leave them be," She said, she decided to ignore them and begin to walk upstairs.

She could still hear the moans of the people, as she had reach almost half of the stairs. A sudden scream broke from the crowd and made the queen stop from her pace. She turned around to see the reason of the scream and immediately saw something flying and spinning towards her. In an instinct she raised her hand and in an instant, the object halt in an inch in her palm and saw that the object was an axe. A light flash and the axe bounce off into the air spinning towards the crowd. The crowd screamed in horror as the axe landed on the man, chopping of his foot. The blood splash on the faces of the people near him. The crowd kept on screaming as they saw the horror, some were frozen in fear and some started to run.

As Queen Hermione reached her final step. "Snape," "yes your majesty?" Snape bowed as he had followed the queen from behind. Queen Hermione turns around. "KILL THEM ALL!" The crowd panic as they had heard what the queen had ordered. All of them started to run and screamed as the horror of death consumed their mind. "YOU HEARD THE QUEEN! KILL THEM ALL!" Snape shouted to the magic soldiers below.

The soldiers ran towards the people, swinging their axes with the thirst of blood, cutting the flesh of every man they had encountered. The soil began to feast on the blood and the remains, as one by one were killed and silence finally consumed the night.

The sun finally showed itself and its sunlight gave warmth to the cold walls of the castle. Queen Hermione did not sleep last night and stayed at the balcony, at the back of the castle, to where the northern eastern garden could also be found. She wasn't able to sleep not because of the blooded horror that had happened on that night but the man he had encountered. She began to think on different matters that she hadn't thought before because of him.

She looked around the garden and watch as the sunlight touch the flowers that is swaying beautifully with the wind. It always makes her forget everything as she began to trance on the scenery.

A sudden sound was heard and made the queen woke from her trance. She froze and listened again. "A baby?" the queen asked herself, confuse on why she was hearing a cry of a baby. She went down to the balcony and into the garden. She stop again to listen. "It is a baby." Queen Hermione said to herself. She fasten her pace as she followed the crying sound of the baby and there she found behind the bushes a baby crying, wrapped around in a white linen cloth.

Queen Hermione gently took the baby into her arms and the baby suddenly stop from crying. "Tell me, how did you get in here?" She asked, smiling as the baby laughed in response. The baby grab her finger and suck on it.

"Good Morning your majesty," Snape suddenly greeted from behind.

"Oh, Good morning Snape," the queen greeted back. She turned her gaze back to the baby.

Snape's eyes widen in surprise as he saw what the queen is holding in her arms. "A baby?"

"Yes, I heard a baby crying while I was resting in the balcony and found the baby here, behind the bushes of flowers," Queen Hermione said while playing with baby in her arms. "I wonder how the baby got here," Snape said.

"I'll take care of the baby," Queen Hermione presented.

"No need your majesty, the magic soldier will-"

"Snape, I meant I'll raise the baby, I will raise the baby as my own," The queen cut-off.

"But your majesty," Snape was surprised.

Queen Hermione left, ignoring her right hand's protest. She gently smile as she carried the baby into the castle. "Soon enough, you will grow and will become the next ruler of Zeana," Queen smiled at the thought.

"I will name you Riza, Princess Riza of Zeana," She proclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3: Special day

**Chapter 3**

A red carpet with beautiful colorful silk around the ceiling edges and sculptures that is newly made. This is what Queen Hermione is seeing right now as she walks to the hall, holding hands with a special someone. Their journey to the hall stop as they had reached a well decorated big wooden door. "Happy birthday my Princess Riza," Queen Hermione greeted her daughter. The door opens and music was immediately heard. Princess Riza smiled as she saw many people dancing in a colorful and shiny outfits.

The people and the music stop as the door was fully opened. The guest step aside and bowed their heads. "Happy birthday Princess Riza," they greeted all in unison. "Thank you," Princess Riza said, smiling. The queen could feel happiness as she sees her daughter happy. "Let's go," the queen whispered. Her daughter nod.

Across along the room is a throne with a platform of three steps for Queen Hermione and for her daughter Princess Riza. Snape is also their waiting beside the queen's throne.

As they had reach their throne, Princess Riza waited for her mother to sit first before her and then the princess sat after her mother. Queen Hermione nod to her daughter. Princess Riza turn to the guest, "You may continue,". The music was heard and the guest started to dance again. "Professor," Princess Riza called excitedly. The man stop in front of the queen and the princess and bowed. He was wearing a fine white linen suit.

"You look good Professor Harry," Queen Hermione complimented. She then heard Snape snorted." Now, now Snape, are you jealous? Why don't you wear a noble clothing for once and not that dreaded dress," She teased.

"Of course not your majesty, jealousy is only from those lowly beings and I think that noble clothing as such are not suitable for me," Snape explained. "I am a magician. Magician clothe are well suited for me."

"Suit yourself," Queen Hermione said. Queen Hermione and Princess Riza gave a small laugh. A man wearing a dark suit confronted the queen. "Your majesty," the man bowed. "May I dance with your daughter?"

"Can I mommy?" Princess Riza asked excitedly. Her mother nod. "Thank you mommy,"

Queen Hermione gestured something to Snape. "As you wish your majesty," Snape waved his hand gently in the air. The magic flew into the air and dance around the Princess. As the magic touch her, Princess Riza gently transform and became bigger, turning her into a beautiful young woman. "Excuse me your majesty, I had some errands to do tomorrow, so I need to rest early." Snape said. "You may go," Queen Hermione permitted. Snape bowed and left.

The queen watched her daughter dance beautifully in the music. This is the day when she had found her daughter in the garden and now, she had already turned seven, but while she is dancing she look like a young lady because of the magic that Snape had casted. Queen Hermione smiled thinking on how old she will get as her daughter slowly grows into a beautiful fine woman.

"She looks beautiful like her mother," Harry praised.

"Flattering, but you have not yet seen my face without the mask," Queen Hermione said.

"That is true, but the mask does not cover the beautiful face of the queen fully," Harry said, smiling. "And I have a good eye,"

"Remind me later that a certain commoner is trying to flirt the queen," Queen Hermione said, smiling

"If that certain commoner will get a reward then I will," Harry and Queen Hermione laughed. "Can I ask your majesty to dance with me?" He suddenly asked.

Queen Hermione became quiet. She looked at Harry with a face asking if he was serious. She look away. "I don't dance," She said plainly.

"Mommy, you're going to dance?" Princess Riza suddenly asked. The queen was startled on her daughter's question. The princess walks toward them as her dance with the man is already finished and she had already turned back into a seven year old girl.

"No dear, I don't dance," Queen Hermione said, frowning. Knowing how this conversation will lead to.

"I could teach your majesty how to dance," Harry grin, as he also knew how this conversation will lead to.

"I'm not into dancing," The queen persisted.

"I want to see mommy dance," Princess Riza said smiling. "Please mommy," She pleaded.

"So your majesty, will you make your daughter's wish come true?" Harry asked, trying to hide his smile of victory. "It is her birthday," Queen Hermione gave Harry a scary look. Harry only smiled.

"Please mommy," Princess Riza pleaded again.

"Alright, alright, but just this once," Queen Hermione let out a sigh.

Harry offered her a hand and Queen Hermione accepted it. He led the queen in the center of the room. "Just follow my lead you majesty," Harry whispered. The queen nod nervously. Harry started one step and the queen followed and another step, and another, but their dance end up stiff.

"Don't be nervous your majesty, just relax" Harry said.

"Easy for you to say," Queen Hermione said. She was still nervous and shaking.

Harry laughed. "Maybe the majesty is shy dancing with me, don't worry your majesty I won't bite," He teased.

"What? No I am not!" Queen Hermione suddenly spat. "Maybe a little," She whispered. Harry laughed as he heard on what she had said.

"Feeling better now?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yes," Queen Hermione look away.

"Then let us continue," Harry said.

As Harry led the dance again some of the guest stop from their dancing as they awed the pair that dances in the music beautifully. Queen Hermione could not believe that she is dancing. They are dancing gracefully and their moves are perfectly sync into the music. She had never thought that she could learn this fast. All of the guest already had stop on what they were doing and only Harry and the queen was left dancing with the music. The guest watch them intensely and some whispered among their fellows on how they dance gracefully and how they look good together. Harry could hear them whispering this but the queen was occupied on dancing.

"The queen can learn fast, I'm impress," Harry praised.

"It's because I got a talented professor to teach me," Queen Hermione replied.

"Being humble are we not? This is new" Harry smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

The music suddenly stop. Harry and the queen stop from their dancing. All of them are baffled on why the music had suddenly stopped.

"MOMMY!"

The guest gasped. The queen turned as she heard her daughter's call. Queen Hermione was horrified on what her eyes is seeing right now. Her daughter was terrified as a boy held her with a knife around her neck. "Riza!" her mother called. Fear and anger is consuming her right now but she needs to be calm. She knew she should not move recklessly as she also saw the anger and fear in the boy's eyes. The queen heard the guards' footsteps, running towards the scene but as they were close, Queen Hermione held her arm in the air, signaling them to stop and the guards did so.

Queen Hermione decided to step closer, gently. "Young man, what do you wish for?" the boy's fear became more visible. The way he looks, he is a bit older than her daughter and he had dress to be able to fit in. "Stay there!" He shouted, pointing the knife towards the queen. "Aw!" the boy cried. The knife he held flew in the air. Princess Riza took the chance to run as the boy held his hand in pain. Princess Riza run towards her mother in tears. "Mommy!" her daughter cried. "It's alright, mommy is here, you are safe now," the queen said gently, soothing her daughter. She heard the knife landed as it clattered metallically on the floor but with it, she saw a fork grasping tightly near the bolster of the knife.

Harry immediately seize the boy and look at the queen, giving her a nod and a small smile. Queen Hermione gave a silent thanks in return and carried her daughter and left the room. Leaving the guest behind with a sigh of relief.

Queen Hermione stayed beside her daughter as her daughter is getting ready for bed. "Are you feeling okay now?" the queen asked. Princess Riza only nod in reply. "Now, go to sleep, I know you are tired on what had happened and when you wake up, think it only as a nightmare, that it is not real," Queen Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy," Princess Riza spoke as she seated herself up on her bed, looking at her mother.

"Yes dear?" The Queen replied.

"Mommy. Why did he do that?"

"Mommy will find out why but probably he want something," The queen sighed, sadden on what had happen on her birthday.

"Something? Then why did he not ask if he want something?"

The Queen was taken aback on what her daughter had said and smiled on how innocent a child could be. "There are some things that are hard to asked,"

"Why?" her daughter asked innocently.

"Well, some people are afraid of being rejected,"

"Afraid, but why would they be afraid? Is it that scary? Does it hurt?"

"To some people yes, and yes, being rejected hurts them, it may not be physically but emotionally," Queen Hermione explained. "I know that you are thinking that asking is very easy, and yes it does. If you are asking something for good especially if it's for the sake of others, but if you are asking something for evil, knowing that the person will not oblige, some people will hesitate to ask and some will demand rather than asking to gain what they want."

Princess Riza was quiet as she was silently thinking of everything on what her mother had told her.

"Like what the boy did a while ago, he will take you away from me, knowing that you are precious to me and then he will ask something in exchange for your sake,"

"But why did he want something evil?"

"One of its reason is because of greed,"

"Greed?"

"Greed is evil. When humans want something, they would do anything even if they have to hurt someone else just to get what they wanted, that is greed," The Queen explained as she watched her daughter think over on what she had said. She knew herself that her daughter will not be able to understand fully to what she had said and how the world goes but she hopes for her daughter to know and understand the cruel things in life immediately for her to learn how to escape from it whenever fate becomes cruel.

Princess Riza seems not to be satisfied as she couldn't understand what her mother had said. She didn't ask anymore and decided to sleep. The queen helped her daughter to bed and gave her another kiss. "Sweet dreams my princess," Princess Riza smiled at her mother, "Good night mommy,"

Queen Hermione slowly left as Princess Riza had fallen asleep but before she close the door, she look at her daughter one last time, making sure that she is safe and sound. As she was satisfied, she gently close the door. "Your majesty," someone suddenly called from behind. Queen Hermione turned and saw Harry walking towards her, he stop and bowed. "Is the princess finally asleep?" He asked, looking at the door with a concern in his face. "Yes, she would be fine. She is strong like her mother,"

"Then I don't have any reason to worry," He smiled.

"I would like to thank you again for saving my daughter Harry,"

"It's my pleas-"

"But it was reckless," Queen Hermione cut off. "Tossing a fork out of nowhere is very dangerous especially aiming near to where my daughter is,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," He grin.

Queen Hermione looked at him in silence. She sighed. "Where is the boy? I want to speak with him," She said.


	5. Chapter 4: Reason

**Chapter 4**

Walking through the darkness in the hallway, the Queen's mind were in deep thoughts. She wanted to know the reason of his actions especially that this is the first time someone tried to give harm to her daughter and the first one who had successfully sneak into the castle grounds. She wanted to speak to Snape in this matter but right now, she wanted to speak to the boy.

Harry slowly led the Queen in the hall. He stop in the front of a door and opened it. A stair made of stone that descends became visible in sight as the magic lamp lighted up, making a wave of light, swallowing the darkness. "This way your majesty," Harry started to walk down the stairs and the Queen followed him in silence.

It was not a long way down as they had immediately reach the bottom and started to walk again in a plain concrete. Queen Hermione looked to her side as they pass each cell room. There were many but they were all empty with only dust and a bit of light to accompany it. "We are here," Queen Hermione turned as she heard Harry spoke. She stop beside him as she waited Harry to unlock the cell in front of them. Harry opened it and went inside first. He looked at the Queen then pointed on the end side of the room. Queen Hermione went in and her eyes followed to where Harry had pointed. What she saw is a table in the center accompanied with two chairs, opposite to each other but the chair on the far side is not empty. There seated is the boy, he was silent, his face looking down. The Queen was not sure on what face he was making as the darkness had covered his face.

Queen Hermione went to the empty chair and sat. The sound made the boy startled. He was in deep thoughts and now realizing that someone else is with him in the room. "What is your purpose?" Queen Hermione questioned in a high voice. The boy move in discomfort at the sudden question. "Answer me," She added.

"C-cris is my name," he stuttered, trying to speak in front of the treacherous queen he had so much heard about but his gaze is still fix downwards. Trying to avoid any eye contact. "Revenge for my family, that is my purpose,"

"For your family?" Queen Hermione knew she has many enemies however it's a first that a child took action for revenge, nonetheless he was even able to enter the castle without getting caught. "Tell me, what I had done against your family for you to take such action?" she questioned. She is not blind on not knowing what was happening to her people, and many indeed had died almost it's impossible that not in a day that no one will be spared in death.

"My father's name is Jose, he is the one that had lead the rebels seven years ago. He was killed in the battle by your magic soldiers," Cris said, his eyes were cold as he said those words.

Queen Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They remember that incident very well. It was on that day that they have first met. Queen Hermione looked back at the boy but his gaze still fixated below. "Why do you seek revenge? Your father is the one who started the sorrow seven years ago,"

"But my mother and my little brother were also killed! They didn't do anything wrong! They were innocent and yet they were killed!" Cris spat back angrily. He is now looking at the queen without fear as anger surge in his heart but he immediately took his gaze away as he had realize on what he was doing. Now everything was in silence but the boy broke it first. "My uncle help us to escape after my father went away but my big brother chase after our father. We all tried to find him but he was already dead when my mother found him. He was killed by a magic soldier." Cris said, as his voice deepen in sorrow. "From afar I saw everything, on how my mother cried while embracing my lifeless big brother whose face had been torn. Even though his blood had covered his body, I could see it clearly on how he had been killed. I saw everything, my mother couldn't take it! She killed herself!" his voice grew as the nightmare seven years ago had conquered his emotions. Tears had fallen in his eyes and his body was shaking as his emotions came clashing.

Harry was in shock as he remember the woman that he had saw on the outskirt of Persona kingdom. The woman who was crying as she held her child, the woman who had lost her mind in the nightmare. Harry felt a guilt ran down on his heart, but true enough that he was no doctor but at least he should had done something to prevent the woman from killing herself but instead he had left her in her misery.

"That what happens when people suddenly goes into the battlefield. Nothing is certain. Being innocent will not give you any privilege to run around the battlefield unharmed." Queen Hermione said. What she had said might sound cruel but she felt pity on the boy but this does not mean that she will forgive him to what he had done to her daughter especially on her daughter's birthday. "You are angry and confuse because of pain but taking a senseless revenge on someone is not an excuse. If you want to blame someone, blame it on your father!" She said angrily.

"Your majesty," Harry was stunned to what the queen had said.

"Your family will still be here if your father had thought of the consequences of his action," Queen Hermione stood and left the boy in tears.

Queen Hermione could still feel her anger as she had ascend on the stairs. "Your Majesty," She could hear Harry calling her but she kept ignoring him. She had reach the top and stop in the hallway, waiting for Harry as he still kept on calling her. She sighed as she waits.

"Your majesty," Harry called again. Closing the door behind him. Queen Hermione looked at him in silence. "Your majesty, if you may I would like to take care of the boy,

Queen Hermione remained silent as she thought about on what he had said. "What are you planning Harry?"

"As I had put him in the cell, I ask of him of his family. He said that his uncle took care of him for seven years but he just died two days ago," Harry paused as he waits for the queen to speak but she remained silent. "I want to give him to someone I know that will be able to take care of him," he continued.

The queen looked at him partly surprised on his plan but she knew Harry for three years, always surprising her on his way of thinking but she almost knew on what will go in his mind and right now she knew that this will lead to an argument if he didn't get what he wants. "He almost killed my daughter," She reasoned out in a serious tone. Harry was silent. It would be a lie if she denied that she had change a bit when Harry came in her life. She immediately became interested on the first meeting they had, the way he thinks. Surprisingly, she never thought that Harry would come back.

"Yes, but if he really intended to kill the princess then he should had done that from the beginning he had a chance," Harry suddenly spoke breaking the thoughts of the queen.

"He has fear," The queen said.

"He is confuse. The only reason he had done that because he has nothing," Harry said seriously.

"So he decided to trespass and attempt to kill my daughter in his so called revenge,"

"He plans to kill himself by taking this action. Thinking his punishment would be death. He never intended to kill anyone, He did not resist when I hold into him," Harry said. "Even you had said it your majesty, he is angry and confuse because of pain. He is still a child which is why he need someone to look after him,"

Queen Hermione turned her back on Harry and sighed. "Do as you wish, but remember this, if the boy tries to do anything that will harm my daughter again then you will be held responsible," She said.

"And so I shall remember," He bowed, smiling. "My greatest thanks to your majesty,"

Queen Hermione left Harry in his triumph. She decided to see her daughter, wanting to forget on what had happened on her conversation with the boy. She gently open the door and peered inside, seeing her daughter sleeping quietly on her bed, she went inside and sat in the bed beside her daughter and started caressing her daughter's hair. She felt a hand held her. "Oh, Did I wake you up?" The queen asked. Princess Riza opened her eyes and smiled. "I was awake the whole time," Riza said.

"Riza, you know that you need to rest," Queen Hermione said in a motherly manner.

"Yes but I was waiting for mommy, I want mommy to sleep with me," Princess Riza said smiling as she got up and embrace her mother tightly.

Queen Hermione gave a small laugh. "Is that so, then lets sleep, it would be bad if we stay up late,"

Princess Riza nod and gave her mother a smile.


	6. Chapter 5: The town

**Chapter 5**

The sun rays through the cracks of the dark cave and in the far end, Queen Hermione stands, remembering the past. "Your majesty." A voice echoed gently on the cave.

"How did you know that I was here?" Queen Hermione questioned. Not taking any glimpse on the trespasser from behind her.

"I see the majesty often goes here," Harry replied.

"Is that so?"

"It seems that this is an important place for the queen to go often here in this cave,"

"Is it? I also wonder to myself," Queen Hermione gently touch the stone wall. "Wondering if my birth brings importance," Her voice had a sadness into it.

"So this is where the queen was born," Harry said. Looking around the cave as he look thoroughly on the fine details of the inner cave. "Every birth brings importance in this world, everything always has a purpose. The only problem would be on how that person think and make of it,"

"Do you think that person would be able to think positively if that person was born to be a beggar, a sacrifice or a slave?"

"There is always a choice, a choice to stay on the past or a choice to create a new. Why would you stay if it only hurts you?" Harry questioned. A question that he hopes for the queen to answer but she only remained silent, and he did not questioned anymore.

"Putting that aside, what brings you here Harry?" Queen Hermione finally gaze at Harry.

"Here your majesty," Harry said, as he gave something to the queen.

The queen took it and as she look at it, she realize that it's a brown hooded clothe. She looked at Harry with a questioning look. "Is this this not what a traveler use? Why are you giving me this?"

"Let us go to the town," Harry said, smirking. "I did promise your majesty that I will show her on how I become to be, a wise man as the queen had titled me."

"Yes, I do remember that, however, is it really necessary for us to go there?"

"Don't worry your majesty, you can use the traveler's clothe for disguise or take the mask off," Harry said, smiling.

"I prefer keeping my mask on,"

"Then that settles it. It will be fun, as they say, experience is the best way to learn," Harry said. Putting out a hand to invite her. "Then shall we go your majesty?"

They went into the southern part of the town to where the busiest place could be found but today is different. Colorful decorations were being decorated on the houses and streets. Some are making colorful outfits and masks. Some are dancing and the others were running around carrying and playing instruments. The town was full of joy. The queen never knew that her people are like this, she had never seen this side of her kingdom as she only went out when a war had taken place. She had only stayed in her castle giving orders and having her daughter by her side is already enough for her on not to want to engage herself with her people. "Harry, what is happening?" Queen Hermione questioned.

"Tomorrow is the Maskara Festival, The festival that I had asked for your majesty's approval a month ago," Harry said, looking at the queen who is now wearing the traveler's clothe that he had given. "As I had said before, it's a way to symbolize the kingdom and to bring happiness to the people,"

"Yes, I remember now. You even had asked me to take part of it," Queen Hermione said as she looks around in astonishment.

"But sadly your majesty refused my request on that part," Harrys said as he enjoyed on how the queen reacts on the festival. "Let us go," he grabs the queen's hand.

"Harry, will you stop touching me," Queen Hermione said, surprised on the sudden touch. She felt uncomfortable.

"My apologies but I have to as to prevent us from separating from each other, and this is nor-"

"Normal?" Queen Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What I meant your majesty, we have to put the royalty aside for a while and be-" Harry was cut off.

"A commoner!" Queen Hermione said in disgust.

"Do the queen wants for the people to find out that you are here?"

"Well… no," Queen Hermione said, as she felt losing again in another conversation with Harry.

"Good, I want to show you something," Harry said excitedly. He led the queen to another crowded place.

"This is a market," Harry introduce

"I'm not stupid! I know what this is," The queen said. Feeling irritated.

"I apologize, I just assumed that-"

"Assumed that a person like me, who is stuck in the castle doesn't know anything about her kingdom," The queen said, crossing her arms as she stared at Harry.

"Well…."

"Harry!" Harry and Queen Hermione was startled as they heard a man's voice calling. "Harry! It's you!" A man from the crowd, ran towards them. Queen Hermione immediately fix her hood. Making sure that her face is well hidden.

"Pedro! I'm glad to see you," Harry greeted while Pedro gave him an embrace.

"Glad to see you too, How come you never visit me anymore especially my bakery, my breads,"

"Sorry, I have been busy," Harry said.

Pedro's gaze went beside Harry, curiously looking at the woman in a traveler's clothe. Queen Hermione notice his gaze and immediately hid behind Harry. "A friend of yours? Or maybe your lover?" Pedro said teasing Harry. "A very shy type,"

"A friend of mine. I'm just showing her around," Harry replied. Ignoring Pedro's tease.

"A friend? A man and woman who are friends, always ends up being lovers," Pedro said, laughing gleefully.

"We will visit your bakery later," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Then I shall wait with a special fresh baked breads for the future lovers," He laugh as he continues to tease Harry and the queen. "Then I will be off then,"

"We are looking forward to it," Harry said.

"You lovers better be," Pedro said smiling. He wave goodbye and left.

Queen Hermione gave a sigh of relief. If she stay even a bit more second, she will end up having a heart attack.

"He is gone now," Harry suddenly spoke.

"Harry, Is what your friend said were true?" the queen asked curiously.

"You mean friends becoming lovers?" Harry answered with a question.

"Yes,"

"All I could say that it has a high possibility for that to happen between a man and a woman who are close friends," Harry said, surprise on her interest on such matter.

"Can we just go back to the castle, I'll have a heart attack if I stay even one more minute here," The queen said worried.

"What is this, the treacherous queen seems to be afraid," Harry teased.

Queen Hermione stared at him angrily. "If this is your plan for mocking me then I will go back on my own," She said angrily, starting to leave.

"Wait, I apologize," Harry said as he grab her arms. "We came here because I want to show you something,"

Queen Hermione stop and glared at Harry. Thinking if she should still play with his game. "Fine, I'll give you another chance but mark my word Harry, if I do not enjoy on your game then I want you to prepare yourself,"

"Yes your majesty, as you wish," Harry said grinning. "This way,"

They went to more crowded people. Harry was holding the queen's hand to prevent themselves to be separated. It was not a pleasure feeling for the queen as they always bump into other people. She looked around for a reason on why it was crowded. She saw many stalls, she was able to take a glimpse on the objects that they were selling in one of them even though many were gather around it but she wasn't quite sure as she had never seen those things in her life.

"Your majesty," Harry called. The queen turned and immediately stop as she almost bump into Harry. "Could you please stay here for a while, I'll just need to get something," then he ran off, not waiting for the queen's answer.

"Harry," Queen Hermione panic as she was left alone. She became more uncomfortable as people pass by her. She had no choice but to wait but a minute seems to be an eternity for her.

"I'm here," Harry ran towards the queen. He stop in front of her and grasp for his breathe. "Here," He said, giving a small pouch to the queen.

Queen Hermione was angry at Harry for leaving her behind however she was curious on what Harry had gotten her. She took it and opened the pouch. She looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"Try it, it's a delicacy which the people had been buying since they start selling it," Harry said, assuring the queen that it is safe to eat.

Queen Hermione was a bit reluctant as she had never eaten something like this before but the colors of it had made it attracted for her to decide to try it. She took a piece out and ate it. Harry smile when he saw the queen's reaction as she ate it. "I have never tasted something like this before," The queen said in surprise, enjoying the taste.

"And?" Harry asked.

"It's delicious," The queen said smiling.

Harry was pleased as the queen had enjoyed it. "Now that we have food, let us watch the people dance nearby." He said as he gave a hand, inviting the queen. Queen Hermione accepted his invitation and led her again to another place. All of the places they had went is always full of people almost making you think that it is rare to find a peaceful place without anyone in it.

Harry and the queen stopped by in a massive plain. So many people can be seen, people who are separated in groups can be seen dancing with different colorful clothing and some on the other side were drumming, making a rhythm for them to follow.

Both of them seated in a bench, not far from the dancing people and watch them practice. Queen Hermione watch them curiously. The dance was so much different from the castle and everyone is having fun regardless of age.

Queen Hermione felt that Harry was staring as her. "May I know on why you are staring at me Harry?" She asked. Harry was smiling at her. "If you're planning to tease me again then I advise of you to stop it, you are blessed that I favored you, if not, then you are already be dead by now,"

"I am just happy that the queen is enjoying out here," Harry laugh.

Queen Hermione ignore him and decided to take another bite on the food that Harry had given her but only to realize that she had already eaten everything. Harry was amused on her reaction. Queen Hermione became embarrass from it and looked away.

"Surprisingly the queen has a childish side," Harry laugh.

"Will you please be quiet even just for once!" Queen Hermione spat. She felt her face become hotter. She sighed. "But honestly, I never thought that I would enjoy. What I am seeing right now is quite different from what I thought would be. All of them are full of happiness,"

"Yes, the people here likes to smile and laugh a lot. Even when trouble comes into their life, they would just smile and laugh it off in the end because they knew that if they live their life in sadness nothing good will happen," Harry said, while watching the people dance.

"I never do that, I only smile when there is something to smile about,"

"I guess being a queen is a very hard thing in life,"

"Yes, but I am satisfied, especially remembering the time when my daughter came into my life. That is the first time I felt happiness. An emotion that I never thought existed within me,"

This reminded Harry about something. He wanted to ask who Riza's father, the king of Persona kingdom but he knew that if he asked the queen, she would not talk about it. He had already asked the princess but he couldn't get the answer he was looking for. She only said that she grew without a father. The only thing that her mother had told her is that her father had died before she was born. He died because of his weak health. Harry had doubts on the story, if what the princess had said is true then why would they not put it in their history book. He could not find anything, not even a single word of "king" can be found and one more thing that made him doubt is that the oldest history he could find is the siege, no books written about the queen's past before she had become the queen. He felt something strange to the queen, a feeling that he had already felt before but he couldn't remember when. He doesn't know why but he felt that he needs to find the answers. As much as he wants to know the truth, he does not know what to do. There is so much mystery, so many questions he wanted to ask, one thing that he wants to know first is about the queen, who she really is.

"Harry!"


End file.
